Chili Factory Scare!
Chili Factory Scare! is the seventh and final episode of season 2 of Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too!. Premise Do you like chilies? Well if you do, you won't anymore. Scooby and Shaggy visit the worlds greatest chili factory but whilst eating the hottest chilies, they don't know that the evil Chili Phantom is lurking in the dark. So get ready for a hot mystery! Plot A woman is standing in a factory with chilies being made. She has a notepad and is writing things down. She is talking to a man. "I know Ms. Spice, but surely we can't make the chilies that hot!" Says the man. "They need to be the hottest that they can be Jewels!" Says Ms. Spice. "But what you're talking about is dangerously hot!" Says Jewels. "Are you answering back!" Asks Ms. Spice. "No! I'm sorry Ms. Spice, we'll make the chilies as hot as you want them to be" says Jewels. Jewels walks off and tells his workers to make the chilies hotter. Suddenly, from a pot of bubbling red chili juice comes a Chili Phantom. The Chili Phantom scares everyone out of the factory. The next day, Scooby and Shaggy are about to go into the Chili Factory. A man walks up to them and says that if they go into the factory, they will be in grave danger. Scooby and Shaggy don't believe the man and laugh at him. They then walk into the factory. The workers are working again and the factory is still running. "Hello!" Says Shaggy to Ms. Spice. "Hello, I'm sorry, who are you?" Asks Ms. Spice. "Like, I'm Shaggy and this is my dog Scooby. You called us in for the tasting competition" says Shaggy. "Oh yes, sorry! I've just had a lot of things on my mind about the factory" says Ms. Spice. "Like, What sort of things?" Asks Shaggy. "Okay, I guess you'd find out soon enough! A Chili Phantom has been haunting the factory!" Says Ms. Spice. "Groovy! Like, a ghost that we can actually eat!" Says Shaggy. "Reah!" agrees Scooby. "Yes, I know! Look, just please stay for the eating competition!" Says Ms. Spice. "Like, we'd usually be scared off by a ghost! But when it's a ghost made of food, then they're our specialty!" Says Shaggy. "Reah! Recialty!" Agrees Scooby. Suddenly the Chili Phantom appears. "Rummy!" Says Scooby. "You can say that again, Scoob" says Shaggy. "Rummy!" Says Scooby. Then Scooby and Shaggy leap at the phantom and try and eat it. "Yuck!" Says Scooby. "Like, it is yuck!" Says Shaggy. "Oh yeah, the ghosts always turn out to be guys in costumes!" Says Shaggy, "So we just ate a bit of costume!" The two chickens look up at the ghost. The ghost chases them and a chase scene begins. Scooby and Shaggy dress up as Chili makers and trick the phantom. "They went that way!" Says Shaggy pointing to a direction. The phantom runs in the direction ending the chase scene. Later, Scooby and Shaggy are tasting the chilies. Ms. Spice asks them what the chilies are like. "Lovely!" Says Shaggy. "Relicious!" Says Scooby. Jewels walks into the room. "I'm glad you like them!" Says Jewels. "Who are you!" Asks Shaggy. "I'm Jewels, I make the chilies!" Says Jewels. "Awesome!" Says Shaggy. "Thanks!" Says Jewels. He walks off. Scooby and Shaggy then stuff their faces with chilies. Smoke steams out of their mouths. "Water, water!" Says Shaggy. Ms. Spice gives Scooby and Shaggy some water. "Ranks!" Says Scooby. The phantom appears and chases Scooby, Shaggy and Ms. Spice. Scooby picks up a bowl of hot water and throws it over the phantom. "Nice one Scoob" says Shaggy. The phantom falls to the floor and Shaggy unmasks the ghoul. "Jewels!" Says Ms. Spice. "But why!" Asks Shaggy. "I was fed up of Ms. Spice ordering me around, and I would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids!" Says Jewels. Later, the police take Jewels away. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Cheers Scooby-Doo. Writer's Note I'm Kyle03, the writer of this episode. Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment below! Cast and characters Villains Suspects Culprits Locations *Coolsville Chili Factory Notes/trivia * Quotes :"Nice one Scoob" - Shaggy Home Media *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too! Volume 4 - Japanese Fun *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too! The Complete Season 2